TRio
by Plushy-Berry
Summary: Tres drabbles. Tres personajes. Un mismo sentimiento.
1. Esa soy yo

**¡Esa soy yo!**

¡Esa soy yo! La chica fuerte que no necesita un hombre en su vida; aunque... ¿A quién no le gustaría estar rodeada de sexy galanes que cumplan cualquier capricho? Sí, soy la que lucha por dinero, fama y gloria. Soy quien de niña tuvo que pasar frío y hambre, quien sufrió la soledad de no tener una madre a su lado. Pero soy quien nunca se dio por vencida para sobrellevar ese cruel destino.

Soy la mujer que todas las mocosas planas envidian... ¡Pregúntenle a Misty si no me creen! Soy talento e intelecto... ¡Soy quien te pateará el trasero si te atreves a insinuar lo contrario! Soy la guerrera que jamás se rinde aunque falle una... y otra... y otra... y otra... La intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no? ¡Soy determinación!

Soy la que tiene que aguantar a un par de compañeros inútiles a quienes no cambiaría por nada en este mundo, tal vez sólo quizá por todo lo que siempre he anhelado... Mejor no pero ¡shh! ¡Que no quiero que nadie sepa que en el fondo también soy sensible y que sé querer!

Porque soy quien pese a todo... es feliz con ellos siempre a su lado.

¡Sí, esa soy yo! ¡Jessie, del Equipo Rocket!


	2. Valiente

**Valiente**

Me encuentro sobre las escaleras del pórtico mirando a la calle, con la mano sobre el pecho como queriéndome arrancar el corazón y con la mente gritándome: "Se valiente, James; allá fuera está tu libertad". Mi cuerpo tiembla, mis piernas se mueven. Un paso, otro... ¡otro! De un momento a otro ya no me encuentro corriendo. Vuelo.

Ella me mira con desdén, le regreso aquella fría mirada para ocultarle la inquietud que siento. La prueba se ve complicada y no estoy seguro de poder pasarla. Una vez más sumido en el silencio de la indiferencia me digo que no hay nada que temer. Suena el disparo y me lanzo a conquistar los sueños de éxito que me he forjado. Voy con el viento.

El precipicio parece no tener fin, mis piernas cuelgan y todo parece indicar que hasta aquí llego mi camino. Deseo llorar, gritar y aferrarme a creer que lo mio fue una buena vida. Pero ahora son ellos quienes me dicen que no me rinda, que siga trepando... que no tenga miedo. Salimos de esa, siento la calidez del abrazo que me dan. Estamos vivos.

Y es que aún en los momentos más oscuros cuando todo parece ir mal, quiero ser fuerte y valiente para los demás porque eso es lo que me ha llevado a donde estoy. Pero no puedo ocultar las lágrimas cuando el dolor me invade, mas no temo a ocultar lo que siento por mis compañeros porque ni con toda la osadía del mundo podré esconder el miedo a perderlos. Y por ello, sonrío.


	3. Aunque la luna deje de brillar

**Aunque la luna deje de brillar**

Suele pasar, es que unas veces alguien tiene un plan -pss, una pista, ese alguien casi siempre soy yo, ¡nya!- y para hacerlo funcionar nos tenemos que separar. Otras, alguien alza la voz y luego le siguen los gritos y los arañazos -sorpresa... ¡yo nuevamente!- y al mirar atrás nos hemos alejado bastante... nya.

Y son en esas frías noches en las que me gusta sacar la guitarra y mirar la luna... ¡Oh bello astro cual plato de queso, nya! Te miro y me acuerdo de los viejos amores, cuando después de los crueles rechazos eras mi única compañía. ¡Luna, lunita! Te miro y me pongo a pensar si alguien más también te estará viendo... ¿Quién compartirá la soledad de este triste poeta?

Toco uno y dos acordes y mi voz rompe el silencio... ¿Son estas palabras mi maldición? Soy un fenómeno andante y parlante de gran intelecto y un estómago siempre vacío. ¡Luna, lunita! No dejes que también este corazón que late como burro sin metate se marchite al salir el sol.

¡Luna, lunita! Ahí donde antes había tristeza hoy hay un poquito de esperanza porque aunque estemos lejos, porque aunque a veces nos liemos un poco... yo sé que ellos también te estarán viendo y estarán pensando en mi... nyaa...

Pero esta noche no estás, el cielo es gris y parece que una tormenta está a punto de caer... ¡Y no me gusta el agua! Pero aunque dejes dejes de brillar, yo sé que mañana por la mañana, serán nuestras siluetas las que lo harán frente al sol.


End file.
